Optical wireless communications transmit and receive information via lights without using any wired medium such as optical fibers. Since technologies for optical wireless communications are still at a research stage, especially light sources for optical wireless communications, they have not been realized in commercial applications yet. Optical wireless communications possess advantages of suffering less electromagnetic interferences and less conflicts of frequency spectrum.